The study will evaluate the following in healthy postmenopausal women ages 65 and older: a) efficacy of estrogen replacement therapy (ERT) in relieving certain conditions associated with estrogen deficiency; b) frequency and severity of ERT side effects; and 3) relative benefits of transdermal vs oral route of ERT administration with and without low dose progestin.